As You Wish
by Matcha Bars
Summary: "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya permintaanku sudah terpenuhi"/"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"/"Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, menikmati kue lemon, dan mendapatkan hadiah di hari ulang tahunku... bersama orang yang kusuka." / Oneshoot / Pair JunHao ( Junhui X Minghao ). Ada Seungkwan juga nyempil dikit.


A special fanfiction for my special boy who celebrated his birthday today. Pair JunHao (Jun X Minghao). Ada Seungkwan juga nyempil dikit.

Enjoy~

 **-AS YOU WISH-**

Di salah satu ruang kelas yang riuh, terdapat seorang siswa pendiam yang duduk pada bangku paling depan. Namanya adalah Xu Minghao. Sementara teman-temannya bergosip, bernyanyi, bahkan menari-menari di kelas, ia tetap diam di mejanya, sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal. Selain terkendala dalam bahasa – karena Minghao adalah orang China yang baru setahun menetap di Korea – ia juga bukan tipikal siswa yang suka merusuh di kelas.

Saat ini guru sedang mengadakan rapat, sehingga tidak ada yang mengajar. Itulah sebabnya mengapa para siswa bisa bebas melakukan apa saja di kelas.

"YA, YA, YA! SINI, SINI! CEPAT BERKUMPUL!" Seru Boo Seungkwan yang tiba-tiba memasuki kelas sambil berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Napasnya saja belum teratur, tapi ia sudah berteriak-teriak, meminta temannya untuk berkumpul mendekatinya. "Ya Myungho! – nama korea Minghao – Cepat kemari! Ada berita yang ingin kusampaikan." Katanya ketika melihat Minghao menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak ikut berkumpul.

Minghao membereskan buku-bukunya, lalu menyandang tasnya. "Tidak, ah! Aku tidak tertarik." Kata Minghao lalu berlalu pergi.

"Ini berita yang sangat penting!" Seru Seungkwan demi menahan Minghao. Namun sepertinya, Minghao benar-benar tidak tertarik, karena ia terus saja berlalu meninggalkan kelas. "Ck! Yasudah kalau tidak mau dengar!" Seungkwan kembali beralih kepada teman-temannya yang lain, dan mulai menceritakan beritanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat dramatis.

Minghao sangat yakin bahwa itu bukanlah berita penting. Penting bagi Seungkwan dan penting bagi Minghao itu sangatlah berbeda. Kemarin Seungkwan juga bersikap seperti itu, dan ternyata berita penting yang dimaksudnya adalah Mingyu – siswa populer di sekolah – kembali berpacaran dengan mantannya. Dua hari yang lalu Seungkwan juga bersikap seperti itu, dan ternyata berita penting yang dimaksudnya adalah guru honor baru mereka yang sangat tampan itu tidak disangka-sangka telah memiliki istri dan anak.

Minghao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang-orang korea yang terkadang terasa begitu aneh.

Karena merasa bosan, akhirnya Minghao memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di luar sekolah saja. Selama setahun bersekolah disini, ia belum pernah menjelajahi lingkungan sekolahnya. Minghao pernah mendengar tentang adanya sungai yang sangat indah terletak di belakang sekolahnya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk kesana. Mungkin, suara deru air dapat menenangkan pikirannya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh – karena harus memutar demi mencapai belakang sekolah – Minghao akhirnya sampai pada sebuah bukit. Ia harus menuruni bukit itu terlebih dahulu, agar dapat sampai ke sungai.

Minghao menghembuskan napas senang. Sungai itu ternyata benar-benar indah. Meskipun sedikit terganggu dengan suara lalu lintas – ada jembatan besar yang membentang sebagai alat penyebrangan sungai – namun berada disini terasa sangat nyaman.

Minghao hendak mengambil langkah untuk mendekati sungai, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu ketika mendapati ada orang lain selain dirinya yang berada disini. Seseorang itu sedang berjongkok di tepi sungai dan terlihat seperti sedang menggambar sesuatu di tanah dengan sebuah ranting. Ia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Minghao. Sepertinya mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Karena penasaran, Minghao pun mendekati orang itu.

Ia mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang digambarnya dari balik pundaknya. Ternyata, ia sedang menggambar sebuah kue ulang tahun, lengkap dengan lilin-lilinnya yang genap berjumlah tujuh belas.

"Cha~ Kue ulang tahunnya sudah siap. Ayo kita nyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Hana, dul –"

"Kau berulang tahun hari ini?" Tanya Minghao tiba-tiba.

Laki-laki itu terpekik kaget. Ia sampai terjungkal karena terkejut dengan keberadaan Minghao yang tiba-tiba. "Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku!" Serunya sambil memegangi dadanya.

Minghao tersenyum kikuk. "Mian." Katanya. Ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu, yang telah duduk di posisinya semula. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Minghao kemudian.

"Merayakan ulang tahunku." Kata laki-laki itu tanpa melihat Minghao. Ia sedang merapihkan gambarnya yang sedikit kacau akibat ulah Minghao tadi.

"Kenapa merayakannya sendirian?" Tanya Minghao lagi.

Pertanyaan barusan membuat laki-laki itu berhenti menggambar secara tiba-tiba. "Euhm… aku…"

"Rayakan bersamaku saja! Akan lebih menyenangkan jika dirayakan bersama-sama." Potong Minghao. Ia menjadi tidak tega untuk mendengar jawaban dari laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk-ngangguk cepat.

"Oh iya, sepertinya kita satu sekolah tapi aku belum mengenalmu." Ujar Minghao, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Xu Minghao. Namamu siapa?"

"Wah! Kau juga orang China?" Seru laki-laki itu sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Minghao. "Aku Wen Junhui. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan Jun." Katanya kemudian.

Minghao tersenyum senang. Ia senang mengetahui bahwa teman barunya ini ternyata juga berasal dari China.

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini, ya. Aku akan kembali dengan membawa kue dan hadiah." Ujar Minghao lalu berlari meninggalkan Jun yang mengangguk senang.

Jun menghapus gambar kue dan lilinnya. Ia tidak membutuhkannya, karena sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan kue sungguhan. Minghao juga bahkan mengatakan tentang hadiah. Jun sungguh tidak sabar. Ia menunggu Minghao sambil menikmati pemandangan sungai didepannya, dengan senyum yang tidak mau terlepas dari wajahnya.

.

.

Minghao mengetahui salah satu toko kue yang cukup lezat di sekitar lingkungan sekolahnya. Ia membeli sebuah kue tart dengan krim berperisa lemon. Sengaja, karena tadi ia sempat melihat potongan buah lemon di atas kue yang digambar oleh Jun tadi. Sepertinya Jun menyukai lemon.

Setelah membeli kue, Minghao beralih pada toko yang berada tepat di depan toko kue itu. Ia tadi menjanjikan Jun hadiah, tapi ia lupa menanyakan Jun ingin hadiah apa. Kemudian, pandangannya jatuh pada syal berwarna merah marun. Cuaca hari ini cukup dingin, dan tadi Jun sepertinya tidak memakai sesuatu untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Jadi, Minghao memutuskan untuk membeli syal itu sebagai hadiah, lengkap dengan kotak dan pitanya.

Minghao tersenyum melihat kue dan hadiah di tangannya. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya melakukan sejauh ini untuk seseorang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu. Mungkin Minghao mulai tertarik pada Jun? Entahlah. Minghao memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkan itu, dan segera berlari menuju sungai di belakang sekolah. Kasihan sekali jika Jun harus menunggu dirinya terlalu lama.

.

.

Senyum Jun melebar melihat kedatangan Minghao dengan dua kantung plastik di masing-masing tangannya. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jun, Minghao menyerahkan salah satu kantung plastik itu kepada Jun.

"Ini hadiahmu." Katanya, lalu beralih untuk mengeluarkan kue tart dari kotaknya.

Mata Jun bersinar melihat kue ulang tahunnya. "Woah! Kue lemon!" Serunya.

Minghao terkekeh melihat Jun yang sangat antusias. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lilin dan korek dari saku celananya. "Kita letakkan lilinnya dulu, ya." Ujar Minghao. Dirinya menyusun lilin-lilin itu hingga membentuk lingkaran. Jumlahnya genap tujuh belas, persis seperti gambar Jun sebelumnya. Lalu, ia menyalakan korek, dan menyalakan lilinnya satu-satu.

"Cha~ sudah selesai. Ayo nyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun."

 _Saengil chukkahamnida~ Saengil chukkahamnida~_

 _Sarenghaneun uri Jun-ie~_

 _Saengil chukkahamnida~_

Setelah bertepuk tangan Jun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah lilin, bermaksud untuk meniup lilin-lin itu. Namun Minghao menahannya. "Hey, buat permintaan dulu." Katanya.

Jun tersenyum malu. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya, mengatupkan kedua tangannya, dan membuat permintaan. Setelah selesai, ia segera membuka matanya dan meniup semua lilin hingga yang tersisa tinggal asapnya saja.

"Yeay! Sekarang kita bisa menikmati kuenya?" Tanya Jun yang sudah tidak sabaran mencicipi kue lemonnya.

"Tentu."

Minghao mengeluarkan pisau dari kotak kue, lalu memotong kue tart itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Jun menikmati kuenya dengan sangat bahagia. Ia sangat menyukai lemon, dan sekarang ia dapat merasakan rasa kesukaannya itu pada kue ulang tahunnya.

Kue tart itu kini tinggal separuh. Baik Jun maupun Minghao, keduanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghabisi kue itu akibat kekenyangan.

Jun telah memakai syal yang diberikan oleh Minghao. Ia bilang dirinya sangat menyukai syal berwarna merah marun itu, karena terasa sangat hangat di tubuhnya.

Kini, mereka berdua sama-sama duduk di tepi sungai dan menikmati pemandangan dengan nyaman. Senyuman masih belum terlepas dari wajah Jun, begitu juga dengan Minghao.

"Aku bahagia sekali hari ini." Ujar Jun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari awan yang berarak di langit.

"Tentu. Kau memang harus berbahagia di hari ulang tahunmu." Balas Minghao yang juga masih memandangi awan yang sama.

Jun tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya permintaanku sudah terpenuhi."

Minghao mengalihkan perhatiannya, demi memandang Jun. "Itu bagus sekali." Kata Minghao. "Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, menikmati kue lemon, dan mendapatkan hadiah di hari ulang tahunku..." Jun kemudian memandang Minghao. "…bersama orang yang kusuka."

Mata Minghao membesar mendengarnya, namun ia juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya. "Kau… apa?" Tanya Minghao antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

Jun justru meringis. "Aissh,,, aku tidak seharusnya berkata begitu." Ia memukul-mukul mulutnya setelah mengatakan itu.

Minghao tertawa melihatnya. "Aku juga menyukaimu." Katanya kemudian tanpa diduga-duga. Hal itu tentu berhasil menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah Jun.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali menikmati pemandangan sungai dalam diam. Sepertinya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga hari mulai gelap, dan Minghao memeriksa jam di tangannya. "Sudah sore, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Minghao yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

Jun menggeleng. "Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ingin menikmati pemandangan ini lebih lama lagi." Jawab Jun.

Minghao mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan, ya!"

Sebelum Minghao sempat melangkah, Jun kembali memanggilnya, "Minghao…"

Minghao menoleh.

"Terimakasih." Kata Jun dengan senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit.

Minghao tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia itu. "Sama-sama." Katanya kemudian, lalu melambai dan berjalan menjauh.

Minghao senang sekali bisa mengenal Jun. Ia berencana akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini besok, untuk menemui Jun.

.

.

Besoknya, pagi-pagi sekali Minghao sudah berangkat dari rumah. Ia sengaja datang lebih pagi karena ia mau ke sungai terlebih dahulu. Siapa tahu Jun juga ada disana.

Setelah sampai di bukit belakang sekolah, dahi Minghao mengernyit mendapai sungai itu kini ramai dipenuhi orang-orang. Dan lebih mengernyit lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa sebagian besar dari orang-orang itu memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Ia bahkan dapat menemukan Seungkwan dan teman-teman kelasnya yang juga berada disana.

"Hey, kenapa kalian ada disini? Kenapa disini ramai sekali?" Tanya Minghao pada Seungkwan.

Wajah Seungkwan tidak seceria biasanya. Minghao baru menyadari bahwa orang-orang disini juga berwajah sama seperti Seungkwan.

"Kau datang? Kukira kau tidak tahu karena kemarin kau langsung pergi saja." Kata Seungkwan.

Minghao mengernyit. "Tahu apa memang?" Minghao memegangi dadanya. Mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Ada teman kita yang mengalami kecelakaan di jembatan itu kemarin. Jenazahnya sampai terpental ke sungai ini. Jadi, seluruh warga sekolah diminta beramai-ramai kesini untuk mendoakannya." Jelas Seungkwan.

"Si… siapa?" Tanya Minghao ragu-ragu.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya." Kata Seungkwan lalu menunjuk pigura yang dipegang oleh seorang wanita yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu di pundak suaminya. "Itu dia. Namanya Wen Junhui. Kudengar dia juga berasal dari China sepertimu."

Minghao tertegun melihat wajah tersenyum di pigura itu. Mengapa persis sekali dengan senyuman Jun yang dilihatnya kemarin.

"Kau bercanda kan, Seungkwan?" _Tolong jawab iya_.

"Kau pikir aku gila? Mana mungkin aku mempermainkan hal-hal semacam ini!" Seru Seungkwan yang tanpa sadar meninggikan nada suaranya. Ia merasa tidak terima.

Itu bukanlah jawaban yang Minghao inginkan.

"Tapi… tapi aku masih bertemu dengannya kemarin disini. Kami makan kue dan bernyanyi bersama. Ia bahkan memakai syal yang aku berikan." Kata Minghao yang sudah sangat gusar. Matanya memerah dan mulai berembun.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Anak itu mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah kemarin. Dia tidak mungkin berada disini, apalagi sampai bertemu denganmu." Jelas Seungkwan.

Jujur saja, Seungkwan tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi antara temannya ini dan Jun. Tapi, Seungkwan dapat melihat gurat kesedihan itu dengan jelas di wajah Minghao. Ia kemudian merangkul dan mencoba menenangkan temannya itu.

"Aku merasa kasihan padanya." Kata Seungkwan. "Dia meninggal tepat di hari ulang tahunnya."

Kata-kata itu membuat Minghao kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh. Ia menangis sehebat-hebatnya, hingga membuat Seungkwan terbingung-bingung untuk menenangkannya.

Kemarin itu terasa begitu nyata. Minghao baru saja merasa bahagia karena melihat seseorang dapat tersenyum karena dirinya. Namun ternyata, senyuman yang dilihatnya itu adalah senyuman pertama dan senyuman terakhir. Seseorang itu sudah pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sama seperti saat ia datang, yang tanpa mengucapkan salam perkenalan.

Di balik pohon, tempat Minghao dan Jun merayakan ulang tahun kemarin, Jun berdiri sambil menggenggam syal berwarna merah marun yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Terimakasih karena telah mewujudkan keinginanku, Minghao. Kau bahkan juga telah memenuhi permintaanku yang terakhir, karena kau menangis di hari pemakamanku. Itu berarti kau menyukaiku juga, kan?"

Bayangan Jun mulai memudar, dan semakin memudar, hingga menjadi partikel-partikel halus yang melayang tertiup oleh angin. Jun sudah tenang sekarang. Semuanya berjalan sama seperti apa yang diinginkannya.

-END-

It's #PrinceJunDay everybodyy! yeaaayyy :D

Selamat ulang tahun buat oppa cakepku yang satu ini :* /sok oppa padahal cuma lebih muda sebulan/ #plakk

Semoga makin cakep dan makin mirip my eternal bias a.k.a Kim Heenim yaa. Makin aneh, makin kiyut. Jangan biarkan aku punya bias baru lagi yah :') dan jangan marah karena di hari ulang tahunmu ini, aku justru menistakanmu sebagai hantu di ff ini. aku sungguh minta maaf (_ _)

Last... Review juseyoo :3


End file.
